Help from the Heavens
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Fubuki loves Gouenji so much, but he's so unsure of how Gouenji feels about him. Because of this and Fubuki's mumbling of "I love you Gouenji..." Atsuya decides to take matters into his own hands- well, not without a potion from his friend; Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you Gouenji..." Fubuki whispered to himself- again.

He recently realised his feelings for Gouenji Shuuya- but he was too afraid of the consequences, so for the past three weeks, he's been silent about it.

Every night, when he was alone in his room, he'd keep saying the same thing over and over again and it was really starting to annoy the author of this story.

So much in fact, she decided to send someone to _assist_ Fubuki in confessing to Gouenji.

Spirit sent Fubuki's own brother; Atsuya- to help his older twin confess.

.

In the mirror sat a figure, a 14 year old boy with pink hair and grey eyes.

Atsuya Fubuki was waiting for his brother to enter his bedroom- he couldn't really say he knew how Shirou felt, but what he did know was how to get him to spit it out.

When Fubuki did enter he started that ridiculous mumbling, but it didn't last long when Atsuya decided to get to work.

"_Shirou..."_

Fubuki looked up, was he hearing things?

"_Shirou..."_ the same voice spoke again, causing Fubuki to stay silent; this was weird- what was going on?

"_Shirou in the bloody mirror!"_ the person scolded, jeez, were all people deaf nowadays or what?

When Shirou got up to the mirror, he was shocked beyond normal levels when he looked right into the face of...

"A...atsuya..." he stammered, this was his _dead_ brother in a mirror, just like that time when Fubuki kept saying he would shoot ect...

"Yeah that's my name, don't wear it out. Listen, one of the archangels sent me down here to help you get together with that onion head," Atsuya explained, he did have a way of describing people didn't he?

"What... what do you mean? How is that even possible?" Fubuki asked his brother- who looked at him with a glare.

"Look, that isn't important, right now the main objective is getting you with that onion head! I'll come back soon, so don't do anything stupid- and would ya stop mumbling 'I love you Gouenji...', even if I'm in Heaven, it still annoys the heck outta me," Atsuya said, before he disappeared, leaving Fubuki standing there, with a shocked expression.

Deciding to think about it later, Fubuki changed into his pyjama's and crawled under his covers and drifted into the land of dreams.

.

When he woke up the next morning, he got dressed, washed and went to have his breakfast.

But there was a figure, hiding in the shadows... away from his brother, looking for a certain someone.

"Spirit, where the hell are you?" Atsuya mumbled to himself as he floated around, looking for the archangel.

When he did find her, she was holding a weird bottle in her hands.

"Took ya long enough to find me," Spirit commented.

She had short dark brown hair with two long side bangs- and matching eyes. Her skin was light brown and she was wearing her usual outfit. A white long sleeved dress that ended at her ankles and her white flat ballet shoes.

"Whatever, maybe next time, you shouldn't hide!" Atsuya snapped back, Spirit huffed and handed him the bottle.

"Just put a tiny bit of this into Fubuki's next drink, I'll control the rest."

"More like I will," Atsuya said, no way was anyone but him going to control his brother, besides, he had some surprises up his sleeve, but until then, he took the bottle and his friend disappeared.

"Sorry bro, but you need a confidence boost." Atsuya apologised to himself before floating to the kitchen, hoping Fubuki was making a drink.

Luckily he was, so it meant one part of the plan was going well, now all he needed was to put a tiny bit of the liquid into the drink.

Being a ghost or angel did have its advantages, because he wasn't mortal, he could do this without being caught.

So when Atsuya did pour some of the potion into the tea, he waited for his brother to pick up the glass and drink it.

"I hope this works..." Atsuya mumbled to himself, great, his brother's habit had passed onto him now.

As Shirou passed his brother, (without knowing it) he couldn't help but think about his encounter with Atsuya the night before.

"It must have been a dream..." Fubuki mumbled as he sipped his tea, but when he did, he felt himself feeling tired, very tired.

Soon he fell asleep on the table, giving Atsuya just enough time to complete part two of the plan.

Atsuya literally _jumped_ into his brother's body.

"This better work or I am so going to hide Spirit's collection of anime plushies," Atsuya grumbled to himself, waiting for the right time to wake up.

His brother's spirit was inside of his body as well as Atsuya's, but luckily, that potion was able to put Fubuki's mind, soul and body to sleep, until Atsuya decided to get started on the plan.

.

**This has got to be one of the most random stories I have ever written.**

**So be nice, R&R, no flames and enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter Two How it Ends

**Decided I'd upload part two of Help from the Heavens.**

**So R&R and don't forget to enjoy the story.**

**.**

Fubuki was asleep for another two hours, by that time; everyone else was awake and just watching TV.

Atsuya decided to stretch out his arms because they were stiff and a little bit sore.

'_Gotta say, being human feels good'_ Atsuya said to himself, even though it was now as Fubuki he'd speak.

When Haruna came into the kitchen, she smiled at the silver haired boy.

"Fubuki-kun! I was just about to wake you," she squealed.

Fubuki smiled at the girl, "Well it looks like I saved you the trouble," and Atsuya _tried _to give her a decent look alike smile to his brother's- luckily though, Haruna didn't seem to notice how forced it was and so she just smiled again and walked out.

"Being me is hard," Atsuya mumbled, before leaving the kitchen to go kick a soccer ball about for a while, if he was going to be inside his brother- he was going to have fun _before_ he set to work.

So after he arrived in the yard, he decided he'd practice Eternal Blizzard for a while, but sadly- Gouenji was outside- practicing Bakuentsu Bomb.

Gouenji later noticed Fubuki and smiled, but ended up blushing when he saw how sexy Fubuki looked.

"And to think there was once a time when I'd just say cute," Gouenji mumbled before he ran to Fubuki.

"Good Morning Fubuki," Gouenji smiled at the snow boy- who looked at him with questioning eyebrows.

"Morning Gouenji-ba-kun," Atsuya knew he couldn't go calling him Gouenji-baka so he'd just have to settle for Gouenji-kun.

Speak of the fire striker- he was looking at Fubuki with the same sexy smile that Fubuki adored.

'_His smile looks okay, I guess...'_ Atsuya thought, but unlike his brother, he was not attracted to Gouenji.

And so Fubuki walked away to practice Eternal Blizzard somewhere quieter.

.

When Fubuki did find a quiet area on the pitch, he took out a soccer ball from a nearby box and started to kick it about.

"I feel so alive!" Atsuya cheered to himself as he performed Eternal Blizzard, smiling in happiness- even though he played soccer in Heaven- it didn't feel the same as mortal soccer.

Gouenji was a good distance away, but he could hear what his crush had cheered, making him laugh at his childishness, before entering the building to get a drink.

Fubuki on the other hand, continued to play soccer alone, until he heard a voice inside his head.

'_YO! Atsuya, hurry up with the plan, the potion doesn't last forever and you only have ten minutes left before it wears off and Fubuki's mind wakes up!" Spirit shouted to Atsuya._

'_Alright! Jeez...' Atsuya grumbled. 'Better get started, now, where do I start_?" he asked himself, before he realised that instead of thinking, he could just improvise.

So Fubuki walked into the building and went to go find Gouenji, since he wanted to get this over with, he decided to go with the easy way to do this.

"Gouenji!" he called, to which the boy looked up from his card game with Endou- yeah, he somehow managed to get roped into playing a game of black jack- but he was winning!

Gouenji walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room, only to find Fubuki sitting on the sofa, looking up at him.

Fubuki patted the seat by him, meaning sit down in silent talk. So Gouenji sat down and waited for Fubuki to talk.

"Listen, it may sound complicated, but it's me Atsuya- inside Shirou's body, anyway, I'm here to tell you that I paid him a visit in a mirror last night thanks to my friend; Spirit, but she forced me to come down here to make Fubuki tell you something important about you, so see ya later, and tell brother what I told you would ya, thanks and bye!" Atsuya spoke, before disappearing out of his brother's mind and back into being a spiritual being.

Gouenji looked at the silver haired boy who was now starting to wake up- but only to look into Gouenji's _hot_ eyes.

"Go..ouenji-kun, what's going on?" Fubuki stammered, moving away from the taller boy, who only moved closer.

"Yeah, about that, your brother put your mind to sleep with help from his friend; Spirit and paid you a visit last night in your mirror. The other thing is- well, he told me you had something important to tell me about me, so..." Gouenji trailed, personally, he thought he sounded mad, but right now, he couldn't be bothered to try and prove it was fake- after all, he had heard angels could come back to the mortal realm and other rumours.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with shocked eyes.

Now what was he going to do, because he had one idea but...

"I like you..." he whispered very quietly.

Gouenji looked at him, "Pardon?"

Fubuki said it again. "I like you." This time, it was a little bit louder.

"What?" Gouenji still couldn't hear it, so Fubuki did the only thing he could.

He pulled Gouenji's collar and kissed the boy, causing him to blush.

When Gouenji realised what Fubuki had said, he responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and sliding his hands up his shirt.

Fubuki- even though he was embarrassed- he wrapped his hands around Gouenji's neck- the platinum haired boy brought the younger boy closer to himself, and they stayed in that position for a good while, surprisingly, Endou didn't bother have a look for Gouenji.

.

"_SPIRIT!" _Atsuya shouted from the tree they were standing in.

"_Yeah?" _Spirit asked, completely oblivious to the death glare Atsuya was giving her.

"_Why the hell is he kissing that onion-baka!" _Atsuya shouted, fire could be seen in his eyes, he was fuming.

"_It's what people do when they love each other," _Spirit plainly said, as she fiddled with her Atsuya plushie.

"_GAH! You know what I mean!"_

"_Yeah, I do, but I think the 'onion-baka' can be trusted," _Spirit giggled before disappearing into the Heavens to write a new story.

Atsuya huffed loudly and whispered one last thing before he left the mortal world.

"_You better take care of him, Gouenji-kun." _And with that, Atsuya teleported himself to Heaven.

.

It was really weird how this love story worked out, but it was even weirder to think that Gouenji and Fubuki never really bothered to ask any questions about it.

But they knew after that day that they loved each other, then again, the author of this story did plan for them to have a happy ending anyway, so it would have worked out anyway.

.

"Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki asked as he cuddled his boyfriend. Gouenji looked down at the boy, who was smiling at him with one of those morning smiles they'd been sharing for a while now- well ever since they started sharing a room.

"Yeah?" Gouenji asked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"I love you," Fubuki said, causing Gouenji to smile again and give his snow angel a long yet gentle kiss.

It really was a happy ending for these two wasn't it.

.

**Finished.**

**Sorry if it seems rushed, but I needed to write this down before it got lost in my mind and forgotten.**

**So... yeah, it's a weird story, but what-freaking-ever.**

**R&R, no flames and I hope this story was okay...**


End file.
